


The First Blast of the Trumpet

by Zahri



Series: Cyclone’s Quiet Revolution [2]
Category: Cyclone Series - Courtney Milan
Genre: Adam Fucking Reynolds’ language, Cyclone Nightcare, Gen, office politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahri/pseuds/Zahri
Summary: The first baby in the office was Blake, of course.But the other side of the story – why the nursery exists – is all Sai Na Thalang.(Moments from Cyclone’s management staff)
Series: Cyclone’s Quiet Revolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The First Blast of the Trumpet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jalapeno_Lobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalapeno_Lobster/gifts).



> Welcome to wish-fulfilment central.

The first baby in the office was Blake, of course. 

But the other side of the story – why the nursery exists – is all Sai Na Thalang.

To be a small unassuming Malaysian woman in a headscarf and make it to Head of Programming at a company the size of Cyclone makes you the Ginger Rogers of Silicon Valley.

Sai knew it. Cyclone’s staff knew it. The inter-company female gossip network of southern California knew it. They weren’t quite sure if Adam was aware, but that was just fine. He seemed to aid and abet the quiet revolution anyway.

* * *

1.

“Sai”, said Adam, after having looked over the list of new hires and their resumes. He sounded amused. “Sai, what the goddamned hell went on to create this list. I know what the slushpool of applications looks like in Silicon Valley, and it’s not this.”

“They were the best candidates we saw,” said Sai, looking polite and interested, with that Go On And Fucking Challenge Me On This, I Dare You glint in her eyes.

“I am not fucking disputing that, Sai, and you know it. I’m just inquiring as to if there is a reason why we’re now at risk of getting hit with an antidiscrimination lawsuit due to Affirmative Action hiring processes resulting in the lack of any roles being offered to that most marginalised of all groups, straight white men.”

Sai’s lips twitched, which was as good as a smirk, before returning to her polite calm. “Well, Adam, they just weren’t as impressive.”

Adam stared at Sai. “Give me a fucking break. Please.”

“Look. You know we didn’t advertise that we were setting up this team. The applications we got were strictly word-of-mouth and referrals from current employees. Would you believe that the most commonly cited referral was that another mother at before and after school care pickup had recommended that the person apply for the position?”

Adam looked slightly confused. “I know we have a lot of parents on staff, but a lot of people are parents.”

“Adam. We’re an Employer of Choice for women and minority candidates. We have a higher percentage of women in management positions than the other top 10 Silicon Valley companies. We have onsite childcare. News like the last three times you came down hard on a middle-management harassment case gets around. Are you really surprised that our staff talk to their friends and suggest they work here?”

“Making sure our employees don’t actively hate coming to work isn’t genius, Sai. As if they’re going to work as hard as we expect if they’re unhappy.”

Sai snorted. “That’s not a popular opinion in some circles, Adam, and you know it.”

* * *

2\. 

Adam looked at the hapless minion from Human Resources, who was sweating slightly.

“They're worried about the fact that Anjuli brought her kid into the office after we deliberately reached out to her, while she was still on maternity leave, for some expert assistance with a problem?”

The guy was turning red. “There were complaints that the baby’s cries were disruptive.”

“Not getting Anjuli’s assistance was more disruptive, which is why, I repeat, Sai called her in while still on maternity leave. Rohan’s too young to go to care with the bigger kids. He was in a bassinet near her the entire time she was in the office.”

Sai nodded, looking at her notes. “There was space in a less-busy corner near one of the break rooms, which is why I set Anjuli up there. She was only in for three days, and her assistance meant we solved an issue that had taken over 400 workhours from less-experienced staff.”

“Workplaces are not an appropriate place for children!”

Sai suddenly looked up and over at Adam. The corner of her lip twitched as if she were holding in a smile.

Adam tilted his head and then pointedly looked under the table. "How are you doing down there, buddy?"

Blake looked up from where he lay on his stomach under the boardroom table, coloured pencils arrayed in rainbow order in front of him as he carefully coloured-in a picture of dinosaurs. Baby Sinclair's shell was being ornamented in a psychedelic swirl of colours. He smiled. "Can I have an apple juice?"

"You know where the kitchen is, Blake."

Blake crawled out from under the table and scrambled to his feet. The rest of the room sat in silence as he walked over, reached up on his toes to pull down the door handle and leave the room. As the door swung closed behind Blake, Adam looked back at Human Resources. "I thought I'd made it clear that we're fine with kids on Cyclone campus, Terry.”


End file.
